Pups Save the Bay
September 16, 2013 October 21, 2013 14 March 2014 | overall = 25 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pup-Tacular | next = Pups Save a Goodway}} "Pups Save the Bay" is the 1st half of the 14th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on September 16, 2013 in the US, October 21, 2013 in Canada, and 14 March 2014 in the UK. There's an oil spill in the bay, and a Baby Whale swam into the oil. The PAW Patrol must clean up the Baby Whale and the oil spill before more animals living in Adventure Bay are harmed by it. Can the pups clean it up before any more animals get hurt? As the episode begins, Ryder is fixing up his ATV, and when Rocky comes by, he asks if he can lend a hand. Ryder agrees, and Rocky offers his Pup Pack's claw arm to help give Ryder the tools he needs. Meanwhile, Cap'n Turbot is out whale-watching, when he hears a loud bang. He notices that an oil tanker has scraped up against the rocks near the shoreline, and the hull has ruptured, leaking oil into the bay. After confirming if the tanker's captain is alright, Cap'n Turbot calls Ryder and notifies him of the environmental emergency. Things only get worse when Cap'n Turbot spots the Mother Whale and her Baby heading for The Flounder and the tanker. Although Turbot is able to warn the mother whale to the danger, the baby whale didn't hear the warning, and ends up diving and re-surfacing in the middle of the spill. With now both the oil spill and the baby whale covered in oil, Turbot needs the PAW Patrol's help more than before. Ryder responds that they're on their way, and summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall has his usual run-in on the way to the elevator, and crashes into Rubble, spilling their food he was carrying, which Marshall finds delicious and wonders if it comes with extra cheese. After Marshall snacks on a few more pieces, and slips on several more on the way into the elevator, the pups arrive in the tower and get their orders: While Ryder and Zuma will head out to assist Cap'n Turbot and the tanker's captain, Marshall will rendezvous on the beach with Katie and Cali to help clean the oil off the baby whale. Once Marshall arrives to assist Katie, Ryder and Zuma meet up with Cap'n Turbot and the tanker's captain, who offers a boat bumper as a plug to the hole where the oil is leaking out. With the spill having been stopped from getting bigger, Ryder now tries to look for the baby whale. Cap'n Turbot offers a bucket of fish to lure the baby whale, and Zuma uses his buoy to carry the bucket over to where Marshall and Katie are. The baby whale takes the bait, and follows Zuma to the beach. She is a little unhappy at the oil on her, but a fish meal from Katie cheers her up, and she enjoys being cleaned up by Katie and Marshall. Back at the spill, with Cap'n Turbot not having anything to clean up the spill, Ryder calls Rocky to collect as many towels as he can, as they can tie them together into a long boom that can be used to soak the oil up. Thanks to a little recycling, the makeshift towel boom is able to clean up the spill, and prevent any other marine life from being harmed. Meanwhile, Katie and Marshall finish cleaning up the baby whale, and she is soon reunited with her mom. As the sun sets on Adventure Bay, the tanker blows its horn in thanks as it departs for the nearest harbor or shipyard for repairs, and Cap'n Turbot thanks the PAW Patrol for their help. The mother whale and her baby also offer their thanks, and Skye has the honor of dumping the bucket of fish down so the mother whale and her baby can have dinner. With the whales fed, Ryder has the pups head back to the Lookout to eat as well, with him and Katie running after them as Cap'n Turbot waves after them, and we hear one last song of thanks from the mother whale. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Cali *Baby Whale First Responders : Use Rocky's tools to help Ryder clean up the oil and lure the baby whale over to Marshall and Katie with Cap'n Turbot's fish. : Help Katie and Cali clean up the baby whale. Backup Responders : Provide the tools to clean up the oil. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Ryder on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets called for backup Category:Beach Episodes Category:Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:2013 Episodes